El Señor de los Pitillos:Las Torres Gemelas
by Zira3000
Summary: continuación de la primera película


¡Alto el fuego! – gritó Tronco – a ver... ¡RECUENTOOO!

Los combatientes (que "súpervivieron") detuvieron la "encarnizada" lucha y se colocaron en fila

Trénzolas, Simpli... ¿eh? ¿quién coño eres tú? – preguntó deteniéndose delante de un Corco -¿qué haces aquí?

Esto... gfdstwvx... je ne sais pas... – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

¡Oh... bueno... no importa... haz lo que quieras! – dijo Tronco haciendo un gesto con la mano

El elfo malogrado se marchó arrastrando los pies y se internó en la espesura del bosque

Bien... a ver... mentalicémonos... – el hombre cerró los ojos y puso los dedos en las sienes – quedamos nosotros tres...

Sí... – aseguró Trénzolas

No hay ni rastro de los Chobits

Sí... – volvió a repetir el elfo

Por lo tanto tampoco sabemos donde está el dichoso Pitillo...

Sí...

¿Quieres dejar de decir "sí" como un gilipollas?

Sí...

- -º

Yo me voy a mi casa... – aseguró Simpli llevándose el hatillo al hombro

Es la única cosa sensata que te he oído decir amigo... y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo... ehhh ... por cierto ¿alguien tiene un coche con GPS?

¡Arf, arf!... San... parémonos a descansar... que no puedorl con mi alma... – resolló Frondoso

Aparece una escena ampliada y se puede distinguir la distancia recorrida entre los Chobits y la orilla (dos metros) todo esto contando con que era San el que remó durante "todo" el trayecto

Pero señor, si nos detenemos aquí, nunca llegaremos al monte del Porrillo... además... corremos el riesgo de que Wapuman lance contra nosotros otro ejército de Ursus o de Corcos...

¿Tú no eras San Audaz Gallini? ¡a ver! ¿en qué quedamos?

_oº Esto… creo que eso una contradicción en sí misma…

Pues nos paramos a descansar! Estamos?

"Joé, con este "hombre" se te quitan todos los wenos propósitos y se te va la "Beatería"... – pensó el rechoncho Chobit

A ver... pensemos... ¿cual es el camino más corto para poner pies en polvorosa y pirarnos a casita?

¡Pero señor Frondoso! ¡no podemos hacer eso! ¡el destino del planeta está en nuestras pequeñas manos! (del planeta¿? Esto me suena a Dragon Ball...) ¡piense en los pobres Tronco, Trénzolas y Simpli! ¡arriesgando su vida para que nosotros podamos cumplir con nuestra misión! – gritó San poniéndose de pie impetuosamente (cosa que casi le hace caer del bote)

"Mi misión ahora es ir a la taberna de Chobitton a tomarme unas birras y a alegrar la pestaña (si eso es posible en un pueblaco como el mío...)" – pensó Frondoso frunciendo el ceño

Pero beato San andaba un poco descaminao en sus predicciones...

¡A ver cuando rayos se digna a pasar por aquí un pueñetero coche! – gritó Tronco - ¡que ya tengo el dedo dormío de hacer tanto autostop!

¿A quién le haré peinados yo ahora? – sollozó Trénzolas - ¡debemos ir a buscar a Pipí y a Meri!

¡ANDA Y QUE TE DEN! – aulló Tronco – puedes ensayar con Simpli, que buena falta le hace que le den un repasito en esas puntas...

¡Mis greñas ni tocarlas! – se negó el enano desenchufándose el iPod – que si no, tengo frío en invierno...

¡Maldición! ¡me quiero ir a mi casa! ¡como no pase un maldito coche dentro de tres segundos me piro andando! – se exasperó el hombre dando una pataleta

...

...

...

De acuerdo... continuemos a pie...

¡Un, dos, un, dos, un, tres (¿?) ! – gritaba un Ursus Ay! marcando el paso.

¡Arf, arf, cómo pesan estos renacuajos! ¡quién lo diría con lo enanos que son...! – se quejó un Corco que llevaba a Meri sobre su espalda

¡AAAIIIISSSS! ¡no vayáis tan rápidoooo, que se me acaba de partir una uñaaaa! – lloraba el Chobit

¡Estúpidos piojos del demonio! (tendrá un doble sentido¿?) – gritaba el monstruo que había capturado a Pipí

¡A callar y a seguir corriendo! – rugió el capitán

¡Pero jefe.. es q fgfrutrw mucho... no puerdorl con mi gfdsagf!... ¡aaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡se ha gfxbfde encimaaaaa!

¡Bien hecho amigo! – le alabó Meri - ¡por fin sirves para algo útil! ¡toma esta! – le arañó al Corco que lo sujetaba con sus diez perfectas uñas (mejor dicho nueve).

Los dos Chobits aprovecharon el momento de confusión (e histeria por parte del Corco que sufrió las consecuencias) para escapar por patas.

Corrieron a 50m/s (lo que hace el pánico...) y se internaron en un oscuro bosque. Escalaron por uno de los arboles aunque a Pipí le fue un poco más difícil pues el pobre no disponia de las garras de su amigo.

Aquí ya estamos a salvo... ¡buf, menos mal...! ¿qué es esa colonia barata que se echan esos monstruos ¿ ¡por diox! ¿es que no hay nadie que esté en la onda?

¿La onda?... ¿qué es la onda?...

Se oyó una cavernosa voz que provenía (al parecer) del árbol, y este empezó a moverse. Los dos Chobits se abrazaron asustados y gritando como posesos, mientras se agarraban a las ramas para no caerse.

El árbol abrió ¿los ojos? Y dijo...

¡BORRÁRRUM!

¡Oooohhh! ¿es la nueva frase de moda? – se emocionó Meri – Pipí, ahora no... – le susurró al oído al ver lo que el Chobit se disponía a hacer

Se me olvidó presentarme... me llamo Párdol – dijo en árbol

Mucho gusto chato pero... exactamente... ¿qué eres? – se interesó Meri

Soy un Pokémon árbol... y a partir de ahora me sumiré en un mutismo casi absoluto por lo que sólo diré "¡borrárrum!" (los pokémon no decían su nombre¿?)

Ok... bien poco nos importa ¿verdad Pipí?... ¡PIPÍ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

...

...

...

¡BORRÁRRUM!


End file.
